fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Valentin Rhyner Schwarzenburg
Valentin Rhyner Schwarzenburg(バーレンティーン・ライナー・シュワゼンバーグ Bārentīn· rainā· shuwazenbāgu) is the Puppet Master(人形遣い Ningyōtsukai), also known as Val of the Masquerades(仮面舞踏会のヴァルKamenbudōkai no vu~aru) and the Clown of the Dark Twelve(闇色十二のピエロ Anshoku jū ni no piero). He is a foreign mage from the western countries. His background is shrouded in a mystery, not much is known about him. He is a multi-billionaire, and is famously renowned as the richest criminal in the world. His criminal status is well-known throughout every national borders and countries, but his power and fame are capable to influence the business world and modern society. With his fortune and power, he earned himself a high social status in the world and enough to affect even the King of Fiore and rulers of other countries, placing him in a class of his own. One can say he's an untouchable criminal, since he's the sovereign of the underworld and dominates over 50% of the world economy. He has the support of the entire underworld syndicates that have earned him the name , Royalty of the Underworld(黒社主権 Kuro-sha shuken). He excels in creating familiars, with most of them are colossal sized Giant Golems. His gruesome skills in creating human puppets are by far the most inhuman methods ever seen, and he can be classified as a mad scientist in some way. He enjoys ballroom dancing and indulge in theatric drama and opera. Through unknown means, he gained a seat as one of the Dark Twelve. Unlike common demon disciples in the Dark Twelve, he is still human, but possesses an extreme longevity that surpasses average humans, he is currently over 200 years old , but he appears as a dignified man in his thirties. Appearance Personality History Plot Magic and Abilities Magic Arc of Theatrics(劇のアーク Geki no āku): This is claimed by far the most "unique" type of magic ever created in the history of magic by Valentin himself. Its powers are akin to an eternal drama play in reality. It's nature is alien , compared to other lost magic. Even Valentin is not 100% certained about its full capailities. Its powers affect reality itself, shaping the environment similar in a fairy tale story. Its main function is to twist and distort the concept of reality and converts everything into a real-life drama. It is an automatic functional magic , and it's always active around the user, transforming the entire life of the user of this magic into a play. Valentin is actually amused by this magic and prefers that way, hence he will never be bored. This magic should not be confused with another magic with the similar name, Theatric magic. Unlike Theatric Magic, it doesn't open or create a pocket dimension where a stage is required for the play. The difference is that the stage is reality itself. Its powers are unpredictable, and Valentin cannot fully control it. Shall he be defeated by the result of his magic, so be it. The arc of theatrics is constantly activated, the stage is already present, all that is required are the characters , the main two factors are the main protagonist and the main antagonist. Valentin is usually the main antagonist whenever he faces his enemies, but there are situations where he played as the Anti-Villain or an Anti-Hero. After all pieces are gathered in place, the spells start to take effect. This magic cannot be classified as a caster type where the user manipulates the magic. One can say the magic is alive by itself, the magic is the narrator, and Valentin is only one of its pawns. Valentin knew his defeat his inevitable , sooner or later, as any villain would, he will be defeated and the story would end.